


Just a quickie

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adult Themes, Bonk!, Failed attempts at doin the do, His name is Conner, M/M, OC Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout visits the Sniper after a long day of killing everyone, and they decide to skip the pleasantries and go right for the 'pleasantries'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name Conner for Scout, so that's the name I used.

Mick wrapped his arms around the lean youth as soon as he had opened his camper door. They pressed themselves together, and the young man quickly went to work at his own jacket. Mick struggled to keep their mouths together, but still managed to slip off his belt. Quicker than he, the youth had removed all but the heavy black trousers he wore to run in. Mick had just gotten his shirt off when he was pushed against the bed. Conner bit at his neck, and sucked and nipped and kissed the tanned flesh there. He trailed soft kisses and quick nips down while he worked at the buttons of the bright red shirt, and Mick sighed, and leaned back.

Soon, Micks pants were gone and Conner was nuzzling his inner thigh, admiring the growing tent of his elders underclothes. But he climbed back up before Mick could make him stay, and slowly pushed his lover down farther on the bed. His legs were on either side of Mick now, and they both apreciated the view of each other, just before Mick let out a pained yelp. When he sat back up and pulled the sheets and blankets out from under him, his face fell and he glared at the wet mess.

 

Just before Conner could say anything, an empty, crushed can of Bonk! was thrown at his head, and Mick shook the droplets off of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Tumblr said things and then this happened. I'm so sorry...


End file.
